


Your Darkness Enraptures Me

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Evil Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, and, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' darkness comes to the surface and Peter gets to experience it first hand, it enraptures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Darkness Enraptures Me

**Author's Note:**

> For aramoorn,
> 
> I'm your backup Steter Secret Santa, hope you enjoy this!
> 
> WARNING: Heed the tags please because Stiles is quite dark in this.

“To be fair, you had no idea that this wolf already belonged to someone.” Stiles said, circling around Peter.

It was an odd predicament Peter had found himself in, being carted off for an arranged mating that was deemed advantageous for the pack. 

One moment he had been fixing up his little shack of a house - the only quarters that had been left after everyone else had claimed rooms in the new house - and the next Scott was telling him that he was being mated off, for the good of the pack.

It had been a revelation to Peter, that any Alpha would want him for one of their pack. Peter had a reputation that generally meant others steered clear of him.

Peter could see why Scott had only been too willing to hand him over, whatever got Peter off his hands was probably seen only in a positive way. Though the act of arranging matings was antiquated it was still something that could be, and apparently was still, done.

He had gone along with it, knowing that at some point he would be able to get himself out of the situation, the reputation of the pack be damned. However, that had not been the case as he had been drugged to the teeth and dragged through the proceedings as nothing more than a puppet.

Until Stiles had come.

It had been a shock, watching the young spark blazing his way through the ceremony with fire roaring in his eyes. With a single touch to the forehead Stiles had restored Peter’s faculties which had left Peter shuddering in relief that the worst had been avoided.

Of course it had caused an uproar.

Shouts and snarls had rung across the clearing, outrage at the young upstart of a spark who had been allowed too much free range in his pack. The laughter Stiles had let out at it all had not been pleasant.

“This wolf has been mine since the day he said my name through his burned lips in the hallway of a hospital with a smirk on his face.” Stiles continued, pulling Peter away from his thoughts.

The proprietary look in Stiles’ eyes as he said  _ mine _ had Peter shuddering for an entirely different reason. The gleaming look in the young man’s eyes reminded Peter of every other time Stiles had had that look in his eye, times when he pretended at innocence or fear.

It’s what had originally drawn Peter to Stiles, that innate darkness clinging to his every move, the calculatedness of his every move. Peter had been nearly driven mad with lust for the young man who played everyone, Peter included, as a puppeteer does their marionettes. 

“Alpha McCall had no right to arrange with you this mating, and you know it.” Stiles hissed at Alpha Renee who only just managed to keep her composure. 

Stiles grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and pulled, forcing Peter to arch his neck and bare it to the young spark. He would have done it gladly if only Stiles had asked but Peter could admit to being turned on by the viciousness of it.

“You only asked for this mating as you knew I would be away, knew that Alpha McCall was only looking for an excuse to get rid of Peter. You knew this wolf meant something to me, though clearly not the true sentiment, and you were looking for leverage.” Stiles leaned down and bit the side of Peter’s neck hard, teeth piercing the skin.

Peter growled.

“Oh hush love.” Stiles shushed Peter as he licked over the already healing wound.

“To be fair though no one, not even Peter, knew that he belonged to me.” Stiles continued as he turned once more to look at Alpha Renee. “But that’s no excuse. Ignorance is not an acceptable excuse.”

The look Stiles sent her had Peter sitting back in admiration. He was completely delighted by the turn of events and this new side to Stiles. It was not a surprise to Peter, per se, but that Stiles would let the darkness so close to the surface for him certainly did enlighten Peter.

“So you know we want you as our Emissary.” Alpha Renee finally spoke.

It was a good tactic, dropping all pretenses of surprise, but Peter knew she’d done it too late.

Stiles laughed, a harsh sounding hack that had him bent over at the knees as his body shook with it. “So you did know Peter belonged to me. And you thought, what, that I would be okay with you taking him away for your pathetic whelp? Tut tut tut.” Stiles shook his head at Alpha Renee as he stood up.

Stiles walked over until he was standing face to face with the Alpha, an ugly sneer firmly in place.

“I did what I had to do.”

“See, the thing is, I would sooner kill Peter than allow anyone to take him from me.” Stiles countered the Alpha’s statement.

Peter froze as Stiles’ words fully registered to him. He knew Stiles’ darkness, like called to like after all, but he valued his own life. Peter had a newfound respect for Stiles’ self control.

“Do you know why I’m Emissary to no one, Alpha Renee?” 

The Alpha shook her head no.

“It’s because I do not have the ability to be neutral. I cannot stand by and not interfere. If someone does something to me and mine, I fight back.”

Peter was expecting something but even he was surprised when Stiles grabbed the Alpha around the neck and place his free hand over her heart. It looked like an embrace but the look of terror in the Alpha’s eyes said otherwise.

“It is said that the heart of a pack is its Alpha. Which seems to be true as I can feel each member’s heartbeat pulsing through your body. I wonder what would happen if I were to tap into all those heartbeats and  _ make them stop _ .”

If it were not for the fact that he could smell the hint of ozone that was present whenever Stiles performed magic, Peter would think nothing was happening. 

Peter watched as the entire pack froze, their eyes bulging in panic. The clearing became quiet, the crescendoing of synced heartbeats the only sound before it all stopped.

As one the Renee pack dropped to the ground, all the bodies sighing out one last breath before they became still. 

The only one still standing was the Alpha herself but Peter knew it was no mercy. In her eyes he could see her mind fracturing as all the tethers linking her to her pack were cut, her scream forever silenced by Stiles’ hand at her throat.

Minutes went by where all that happened was Stiles watching closely the deterioration of Alpha Renee. There was a faint smile curving up his lips as he finally released her, stepping back to allow her body to fall likes the others, lifeless on the ground.

Peter was frozen, by instinct rather than magic, as he watched Stiles survey the clearing. This was the darkness he had seen when he had first met Stiles, the one made more vicious by the Nogitsune, hidden from the pack for their own safety.

“That,” Peter started to speak but stopped himself when Stiles’ eyes finally landed on him. 

Stiles did not look happy. “That?” He asked, walking over to Peter.

“I was just going to say, that was a bit unexpected.”

Stiles went to his knees in front of Peter and tilted his head to observe the wolf. “Unexpected? Do you really think I value you so little Peter?” Stiles asked.

Peter was not sure how to interpret the question as Stiles’ tone of voice sounded sad but his eyes looked calculating. “The tracker I allowed you to imprint on my wolf says I know you value me, I meant the deaths of the pack.”

“Ah.” Stiles smiled. “I knew the tracker would come in handy one day. Who knew it would be because you were getting mated to someone else?”

“You say that like I chose this.” Peter scoffed but leaned into the hand Stiles placed on his cheek.  “And the pack?” Peter gestured around them at all the bodies.

Stiles shrugged and waved the question away, unconcerned. “I had to make a statement. Now other supernaturals will know to stay away from you.” Stiles replied before continuing with his other thought.

“And but my dear wolf, we both know that you could have escaped well before this.” Stiles gripped Peter’s cheek tightly. “You were just testing me, weren’t you.” 

“Yes Stiles, that’s exactly what my intention was. I had Scott arrange this mating, had the Renee pack drug me, all so you could prove your love for me.” Peter sneered, rolling his eyes as Stiles’ eyes sparked.

“Funny.” Stiles snarked as he leaned in to nip at Peter’s lips.

“How are you going to explain the disappearance of the Renee pack to Scott?” Peter asked as he licked at Stiles’ lips.

They kissed, each pushing closer and nipping harder, before Stiles pulled back to grin at Peter.

“I already  _ explained _ to Scott how unimpressed I was with his little scheme, needless to say he won’t be pulling anything like that again.” Stiles said as he pulled Peter in for another kiss.

Loathe as Peter was to pull away from kissing Stiles, he had some questions that needed answering.

“Normally I’d be all for kissing but we’ve never done this before, and Lord help me but I have to ask, did you hurt Scott?” Peter winced as the question left his lips. If ever questioned he would deny it until his last breath that he was ever concerned for one Scott McCall, True Alpha.

“First, I would never hurt Scotty. He’s my bro. I just reminded him how I run things. It’s cute that you care though. And second, you’ve been wanting to kiss me for a long time, do not try to deny it. I just decided it was time I took what belonged to me, and that means you.” Stiles explained as he stood up and helped pull Peter to his feet.

Stiles turned around and headed out of the clearing. It was clear he had no intention of dealing with the bodies.

Peter wondered what people would make of it if they stumbled across this clearing, deep in the woods, where 12 bodies lay dead with no apparent cause of death. If anyone of the supernatural variety stumbled across the scene it would be clear to all whom had done it as Stiles’ magical signature lay heavily throughout the clearing.

Peter was just happy to leave it all behind.

“Now I’m going to take you home and bind you to me so that no one ever doubts whom you belong to.” Stiles said as he stumbled over some tree roots. “And Peter?” Stiles stopped and turned, leveling a hard look at Peter. “If ever you don’t fight to get back to me again, I will make you pay long and hard to make it up to me.”

Peter shivered as Stiles turned around to head back to his jeep.

Stiles’ darkness called to Peter, it always had. To be the focus of all that power and genius, the threat - no, the promise - of pain and retribution spoke to Peter’s own wild viciousness. 

He and Stiles were just getting started and already he could not wait for Stiles to put him through his paces. If ever there was someone who would exhaust a werewolf sexually, it would be the young spark with a need to possess his wolf.

Peter was more than okay being the wolf being possessed. He would wear Stiles’ mark with pride. He only wondered how he could persuade Stiles to wear his mark in turn.

“Peter! Stop dilly dallying and hurry it up! I want to fuck you, and I want to do it now. If you do not move your ass I have no problem laying you down in the forest and taking you right here and now!” Stiles yelled over his shoulder as he continued marching away.

Peter hurried along, as much as he was looking forward to having Stiles take him apart he did not relish the idea of the needles, pine cones, and other various things littering the forest floor scraping up his back. He would much rather it be Stiles’ nails scratching him raw.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
